I'm Going Home
by courderouge2006
Summary: He only wants to go home, no matter who is standing in his way. Clois,one shot. Songfic, "Home" by Daughtry. Not a fluff piece.


Another songfic attempt. Came to me after the sneak peek of next week's episode, seeing Clark vulnerable. Season 8, Clois. "Home" by Daughtry. Please review. I own nothing of this.

--

Clark looked up slowly, his eyes blinking against the bright light invading the small room. He would have blocked it with his hand if he had the strength to lift his arm. Until the door opened the only light he'd had was from the light glow of the kryptonite that lay in the walls surrounding his limp body.

"Are you ready to talk to us now?"

Clark recognized the voice. Pushing up slowly, he fought against the raging pain that coursed through his muscles as he moved. He wanted to yell out, but he wouldn't even give them that much. He hadn't screamed since they brought him here, even when they brought more green K into their little tests. Clark finally sat up, his head thumping back against the metal wall.

"Hey!" The figure snapped their fingers in front of him. "Pay attention. Have you had enough of this yet? Are you ready to tell us what we want to know?"

Clark finally looked up into the pale eyes, the same eyes that had watched him writhe for weeks under this treatment. Fighting the internal struggle against his movements, Clark held his hand up. A small smirk curled one corner of his lips as he put everything he had into extending the middle finger on his dirty, bruised hand up into the face of his captor. His voice finally came out, scratchy and raspy from not being used for so long. "Up yours."

The silhouetted figure crossed their arms, glaring. "It seems you've had a bad influence in your life lately Mr. Kent."

Clark's arm slumped back down to the floor, his energy spent. "That's… your… opinion." He laid his head back, shutting his eyes to merciful rest.

Sighing, Tess Mercer turned, walking out of the small cell. "Turn up the exposure .0001 for the next six hours." She turned to look through the viewing window. "It's hard to believe he's lasted this long." She turned to head into her office as her men were left to carry out her orders.

Clark's eyelids cracked just barely, looking around the small cell.

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.**_

Seeing he was alone again, he rasped out one more word before slipping back into unconsciousness.

_**I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

"Lois."

He fell back to his side, passing out on the floor.

--

More days went by… Clark had no way of knowing how much time had passed outside, he couldn't even tell how long he was passing out for.

Everyday was the same. Or at least he thought it was the same everyday. It might have been once a week for all he knew.

Tess came in early, waking him from his harsh slumber. She updated him on life outside of this prison, the goings on of his family and friends.

Chloe had postponed the wedding. She refused to get married without her best friend there. She wouldn't even accept that something might have happened to him that he wouldn't come back from, she just told everyone the wedding would happen when Clark was back.

_**Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

His mom had been busy in Washington, but she had been working out of the Kent farmhouse for the first several weeks after he disappeared. She still returned every weekend to be home, waiting for any news on Clark.

_**I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

And Lois Lane. Lois was still working hard at the Daily Planet. She had refused when Tess tried to give her another partner. She said her real partner would be coming back soon. "It seems Miss Lane has a bit of trouble accepting that you're not going to return most likely."

_**But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**_

Clark finally spoke again. "Don't count on it. Lois… is never… wrong."

Tess crouched, tilting Clark's face up to hers. "She was wrong about you. There's nothing plain about this particular farmboy."

Tess gasped at the sudden strength he grabbed her arm with. Even without his powers, Clark was a strong man. He glared up into her eyes again. "Don't… touch… me!" he growled, pushing her arm away.

Tess scurried out of the cell quickly, but not so as to as to let Clark know she was nervous. "Turn it up another half a percentage." She glared back at the cell before stalking off to her office.

Clark lay back again, tired and spent. "Don't worry… Lois. I'm coming… home."

His body arched as he felt the power turn up in the room slightly, his veins sticking out grossly… but he refused to scream.

--

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.**_

_**And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.**_

Clark jerked when the door slammed open. Cracking his eyes, he looked up slowly, seeing two big men standing in front of him. "Let's go freak. We have to move you. Apparently someone's on your trail."

Clark didn't even have to ask to know it was Lois.

One of the men grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up harshly. Clark felt his shoulder pull out, but he didn't say a word.

The guard dropped him, his eyes wide. He saw the arm fall to the side limply twisting at an odd angle. "You're a tough one, I have to give you that." He gripped Clark by the back of what was left of his old t-shirt, pulling him up so they could both grab him.

Carrying him through the doors, one of the guards stopped. "Wait, we're supposed to have some of that meteor rock on him at all times."

The other scoffed. "Look at him. He's not goin' anywhere. Now come on, help me get him to the truck."

Clark felt them pulling him along, his boots scuffing against the ground. They left the small hallway, passing through a big warehouse storage area. Clark felt different suddenly. He couldn't feel anymore Kryptonite burning into his body. But it wasn't enough. Clark knew what he needed… he knew the only way to get his powers back.

"Stop… I'm gonna… I'm gonna puke."

One guard stepped away quickly. "Not on me!"

Clark took his opening. Falling forward, he grabbed the guard still holding him by the butt of his gun with his good arm. Pulling on his gun, Clark fell onto his back hard, fighting the nausea he was feeling.

_**So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

"GUN!" the unarmed guard yelled, diving for cover as the other drew his pistol quickly.

Aiming straight up, Clark pulled the trigger… and again… and again…

The guard's gunfire hit him just before the glass from the skylight did, cutting and ripping at his body.

Clark fought for breath, staring up at the rays of sun peeking at the edge of the broken window. The last thing that ran through his mind was that maybe this was one of his more stupid ideas.

And he heard the gun fire again.

_**I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.**_

--

Tess sat at her desk in Luthor Mansion. Sighing, she slammed the phone down. The package hadn't reached the new lab they had to build quickly to throw Lois Lane off the trail. That girl had been a thorn in her side since Clark's disappearance.

Tess opened her laptop, typing in the password. She hit the button on her intercom. "Someone had better have some Intel for me on the whereabouts of Subject CNH320. I want to see results, now!"

_**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.**_

She yanked her hand away quickly, screaming out as her intercom suddenly burst into flames. She stared at the melted plastic pooling on the desk, and then she looked up. "YOU!?"

Clark stood between her and the door, his face hard, unwavering. "Your secretary isn't available right now."

Tess calmly closed her computer, clearing her throat. "How did you… How did you get here?" She looked him up and down noticing the holes in his tattered shirt that were surrounded by deep red stains.

"Next time, get better security than the mall rent-a-cops." Clark reached behind him, grabbing the plush leather couch with ease and setting it in front of the desk. He sat down, plopping hard enough that she heard something snap inside the expensive furniture.

Tess let a small grin cross her face. "Mr. Kent, it's a shame you didn't enjoy our hospitality. I guess we'll have to make some amendments next time."

Clark set his eyes onto hers, and she saw a slight red flicker in them. "There won't be a next time Tess."

She suppressed the shiver she felt. "Mr. Kent, you failed to provide us with what we wanted. I have no choice but to go to whatever lengths I feel are necessary to find Lex Luthor. It would be a shame if something were to happen to your mother's plane on the way into Metropolis tomorrow ni…"

She didn't get to finish the statement. Her entire desk was suddenly crashing into ceiling above her. Tess barely had time to cover her head before the glass fell over her. After the last of the clinks died out as the glass finished falling, she looked up. Clark was standing, a deadly looking glare on his face. "You said you wanted me to use my abilities to help you, right?"

Tess only nodded as she stood.

Clark moved in a flash, his hand gripping her throat. Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to make sure she was paying attention.

"Now you've got them. Let me help you understand something that would be beneficial for everyone involved."

_**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.**_

Clark let her go, but he didn't move away. "You threatened my family. You threatened my friends. I'm not going to put up with that anymore, do you understand me?"

Tess nodded slightly.

"Lex came after me. After… me! And he's gone. What do you think I'll do to anyone who goes after them?"

She couldn't hide the tremor that thought put through her.

Clark reached out, brushing a few pieces of glass from her shoulders. "Now I'm going to go back to my life. And you are going to leave me alone. And you are going to leave everyone in my life alone. Or I promise you, what happened to Lex will seem like a vacation compared to what happens if any of them are hurt or harassed."

Clark turned around, heading towards the door of the office. "Oh yea, I destroyed any files I found on my family and me. If there's any I missed, I'm sure you know what to do, right?" He flashed his friendly smile, but Tess didn't feel any better for it. She nodded quickly. "Good. I'll see you at the Planet on Monday. I enjoyed my paid vacation."

And with a whoosh, Tess was left alone in the shattered remains of Lex Luthor's study.

_**--**_

_**Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

Clark stood in the loft of the old barn, the sun beating against his skin as it burnt its way across the sky slowly. Clark felt more and more of the pain melt away as he stood in the bright light. Slowly, he sat down on the sill of the loft window, one leg propped up. No one had been home when he got here, but he couldn't make himself leave the farm to look for them. It was better for him to stay here for awhile and regain his strength.

He had almost dozed off, the first time he felt comfortable closing his eyes in months, when he heard the gasp. Turning his head slightly, he saw Lois standing at the top of the stairs. She had changed into some of her old jeans… and one of his shirts. "Clark?"

He stood, walking towards her. Clark was almost knocked off his feet when Lois slammed into him, her arms tight around his body. Clark wrapped her in his arms, missing her being so close to him.

Lois pulled away suddenly. "Where have you been? We've been trying to find you, but it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. And we… what are these?!" Lois put her hands on his chest, fingers touching the bullet holes with blood ringing them. "What happened? Are you ok?" Lois was pushing his shirt up to check.

Clark grabbed her hands gently. "Lois, I'm fine. But I think we need to talk."

_**I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.**_

Lois looked up at him nervously. "Wh-what about?"

Clark brushed a hair from her face. "About me. And about us."

The last rays of the sun bathed them in warmth as Clark and Lois kissed each other.

_**But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.**_

--

Clark walked into the Daily Planet Monday morning, ready to get back to his life. Smirking a little, he popped his head into Tess Mercer's office. "Hey boss, just wanted to say thanks for holding my job for me." He made a big show out of thanking her.

Tess could only smile slightly. "You are welcome Mr. Kent. I only hope that your time away wasn't too… stressful."

Clark shook his head. "Just a few nuisances to deal with. But for the most part it was fine. I'm sure I won't see them again."

Tess shivered under the glare he passed on to her as he spoke. "I…I'm sure you won't. Welcome back."

Clark nodded and shut the door. Tess finally let out the breath she had been holding. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed in a speed dial connect and waited. "Yes. I want to know the status of the new containment lab for subject CN…" She was cut off by a beep from her cell phone. "One moment." Checking the screen she saw she had a new text from an unknown number.

Confused, she hit accept. _"What did we talk about?"_ flashed on the screen before it went blank. Eyes wide, she slowly moved toward the door, parting the blinds to look out… and she saw Clark glaring at her. She let out a shriek as the phone in her hand heated up. She dropped it, watching it shatter on the tile floor. She stumbled back, leaning against the desk. This was a whole new ballgame, one she wasn't used to.

Moving quickly, she went to the file cabinet on the wall, opening it to pull several files. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was being watched, right now even. Moving to the other side of the office, she stared at the files once more... then fed them into the shredder.

--

Clark sat back in his chair, hands behind his head. Looking around the bullpen, he couldn't help but smile. It was good to be home.

_**Yea, I'm going home.**_


End file.
